


[Podfic] Love Knows Not Its Own Depth by wendymr

by fire_juggler



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love Knows Not Its Own Depth by wendymr read aloud.</p>
<p><b>Author's Summary:</b><br/><i>Ever has it been that love knows not its own depth until the hour of separation.</i><br/>- Kahlil Gibran 1883-1931</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Love Knows Not Its Own Depth by wendymr

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uniquepov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Love Knows Not Its Own Depth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/435155) by [wendymr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/pseuds/wendymr). 



> Thank you so much to wendymr for giving permission to podfic this fic. Also, heaps of thanks to analise010, who held my hand throughout the entire process and kept me on task to actually finish. And last but not least, thank you to uniquepov, for giving this a pre-listen and letting me know that it was good to post.
> 
> This is a gift for **uniquepov** , who is lovely and wonderful and has tirelessly nurtured my love of both Lewis and podficcing.

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Music Version:**

**Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/love_knows_not-for_streaming-music.mp3)

  
**Non-Music Version:**

**Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/love_knows_not-for_streaming-no_music.mp3)

## Length:

**Music Version:** 04:33:43  
 **Non-Music Version:** 04:29:10 

## Downloads:

**Music Version:**

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/love_knows_not_its_own_depth-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 264.9 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/love_knows_not_its_own_depth-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 133.9 MB 

  
**Non-Music Version:**

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/love_knows_not_its_own_depth-no_music-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 260.6 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/love_knows_not_its_own_depth-no_music-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 133.3 MB 



## Music Credits:

Snippets from Laurence Fox's EP [Sorry For My Words](http://www.amazon.com/Sorry-for-My-Words/dp/B00BEU8T6M/ref=sr_1_fkmr1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1373369577&sr=8-1-fkmr1&keywords=laurence+fox+im+sorry+for+my+words) and [other songs](https://soundcloud.com/laurencefoxmusic)  
---|---


End file.
